


Paintbrush

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, 悪魔城ドラキュラ ギャラリー・オブ・ラビリンス | Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin
Genre: Bondage, Domination/submission, Experiment, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Paintbrush - Freeform, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte did take something from Brauner with her, and she wants to find out exactly how she can exploit this new ability.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Paintbrush

Charlotte had picked up something new after their fight against Brauner. The vampire, after all, had used a rather interesting method of attacking, and they had not really had an easy time with how they had been attacked. But in the end, they had been victorious against Brauner, but that had triggered a further sequence of events. It was rather unnerving, but there was something good to be had from this. The paintbrush technique Brauner had used was something sweet, especially if she could use it against Jonathan. She had removed the damaging properties before that, though, and she then had done something which was definitely rather bold of her.

“C-Charlotte?” Jonathan looked rather cute, tied down like that, and with most of his clothes half pulled off. Charlotte snickered, slowly trailing the wet paintbrush along Jonathan’s thigh, and eliciting a strong shudder from him. “H-Hey, stop that…”

Charlotte shook her head lightly, trailing the paintbrush along Jonathan’s skin steadily. She wanted to take a little bit of revenge for some of the stuff Jonathan had said and done in the past. She felt that it was her right that she would show a more dominant side right now. Jonathan always had acted like the big hero, and there had been some instances where he had made some advances, and more than that still. She hadn’t been opposed to everything he had done to her, but it still had left a slight feeling of annoyance in her. She had wanted to be dominant for some time now, and she finally felt that there was an opportunity for her here.

With her tongue trailing along her lips, she began channelling a bit of colour through the paintbrush. Charlotte had found some ways of enhancing this rather unusual kind of magic, even if most of it was just for aesthetic reasons. And that was about everything there was to this paintbrush really. But that it could be used for such acts was all the more fascinating, especially when Jonathan started to react more and more to it. She had made sure to tie the hunter down, so that he couldn’t just squirm away, and now she was slowly painting very thin lines along Jonathan’s bare skin.

Jonathan gasped sweetly while Charlotte was focusing entirely on finding out just where Jonathan was the most vulnerable to her drawing. Adding to the sweet temptation was the fascinating pattern the paintbrush and Jonathan’s shuddering combined created. There was nothing mechanical about it, as Charlotte had feared. The patterns looked almost primal, in a very calming way. They spoke to her on a level she hadn’t experienced in a long time, and it was most interesting for her to experience it like that. Charlotte chuckled in a rather giddy way while she was making Jonathan squirm more and more, in increasingly obvious arousal. Poor guy almost couldn’t keep it in any longer…

“Please, Charlotte, stop it…” Jonathan panted heavily. “I… fuck, I can’t hold out for much longer…” He was squirming around in his bonds, but Charlotte could also see that he was pining for more attention to his body. “Fuck… I need to cum…”

Charlotte chuckled to herself, biting her lower lip while she was slowly edging Jonathan on. She was entirely content with watching him helpless beneath her like that. He might have gotten more out of it if she had stripped bare, but there was no way that she would give him this additional pleasure. She wanted to know if a paintbrush was enough, and by the looks of it, it definitely was. And her mind was already set on the question whether or not she would be able to train Jonathan to absolutely love the paintbrush and get aroused just by the thought of her gently trailing the soft bristles across his skin.

Charlotte licked her lips while she teased Jonathan on and on, making him squirm in the bonds. Whenever he would get any funny ideas, she might just resort to this. The hunter might know a rather particular set of mean skills, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t defend herself with equally mean skills. It would be a delightful encounter next time if he got into this special mood again…

“Hah…!” Jonathan’s eyes widened as he arched heavily into the bonds, and Charlotte snickered in delight once more. She had a bit of a bad conscience because she felt a bit like she was acting like a succubus, but that was just the way it was right now. But it was just too delicious. “I’m…”

He didn’t get out the rest of what he wanted to croak. Charlotte snickered and pulled back as Jonathan came with a helpless moan. She left him lying there, for him to catch his breath, while his bonds slowly dissolved. She was not cruel, after all. He would be able to move around in some time, but by then, Charlotte had decided that she would be ready to just utterly wreck him if he had the bright idea of paying her this back right away. And besides, she still had some spells to work on anyway.


End file.
